gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff Blubs
|likes = Deputy Durland; Lunch breaks; Gideon Gleeful (formerly) ; Goofing off ; Coffee |dislikes = Working |powers = |weapons = |quote = "I'm so confident you're gonna say no, but I'm gonna take a long slow sip from my cup of coffee." }} Sheriff Blubs is the lazy, bumbling head of the Gravity Falls Police Department and Deputy Durland's partner and best friend. History Early Life In 2002, Blubs had a large afro. At some point, he learned about the Northwest Cover-up and was trained to protect the conspiracy from prying eyes. Season One He is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," alongside Deputy Durland at Lake Gravity Falls. They, alongside a crowd of people, laugh at Old Man McGucket's story about the mysterious Gobblewonker destroying his boat. It is later shown that he and the Deputy had arrested Stan Pines and gave him a tracking device that he must wear around his ankle. He is next seen in "Headhunters," when he and Durland are called to the crime scene when Wax Stan is murdered, and declares the case unsolvable. When Dipper volunteered to help solve the case, Blubs and Durland believe an adorable "city boy" like Dipper couldn't possibly solve the crime. Blubs tells him he should leave the investigating to the grownups, then leaves with Durland to see a "23-16" (watch someone fit an entire cantaloupe in their mouth). Later, Blubs and Durland raid Toby Determined's Gravity Falls Gossiper when Dipper accuses him of being the murderer; however, he is proven innocent by security footage. Later, after Dipper successfully defeats the wax men, Blubs and Durland drive up to the Mystery Shack, and Blubs tells Dipper he's confident he couldn't solve the case, and takes a long sip of his coffee. When Dipper informs him that he had solved the case, the sheriff is shocked and spews his drink into Durland's face, causing them both to drive away and crash. Blubs is a huge fan of Gideon Gleeful. He went to the Tent of Telepathy on the same night as Mabel, Dipper, and Soos to watch his show. During the music number, Gideon "sensed" that he had been there before, given by the huge amount of merchandise the Sheriff had bought. He appears in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at the Greasy's Diner. Using a radar gun, Durland records how fast Blubs can eat an entire stack of pancakes. He is later seen in downtown when one of the fire hydrants is destroyed. Blubs and Durland decide to take off their uniforms and run around the fire hydrant in circles, rather than solving the mystery. In the episode "Irrational Treasure," Blubs and Durland are the announcers of the ceremony at Pioneer Day. When an elderly lady in the crowd's purse is stolen, the Sheriff pays more attention to Deputy Durland ringing his bell. Later on in the episode, a mysterious man gives the Sheriff and his Deputy orders to apprehend Dipper and Mabel before they can discover Gravity Falls's secret: that it was founded by the embarrassing 8½ President of the United States, Quentin Trembley. .]] Later, Blubs and Durland successfully catch Dipper and Mabel by following a trail of candy wrappers Mabel accidentally leaves behind. The Sheriff tells them that finding Trembley's body is his and Durland's special mission, and now that they found it, they can't let Dipper and Mabel talk about it . They decide to escort Dipper and Mabel to Washington, D.C., along with the rest of the evidence of Trembley's existence. They then attempt to halt Trembley, Mabel, and Dipper's escape. They corner the trio on top of the train. However, Trembley, realizing that he is technically president, orders the Sheriff and Deputy to cease chasing them and take a vacation, an order which they readily follow, because they both wanted a vacation. Blubs appears in "The Time Traveler's Pig," riding the ferris wheel with Deputy Durland at the Mystery Fair. He reappears in "Summerween," dressed up as Deputy Durland while trick-or-treating. Deputy Durland is dressed up as Blubs. In "Bottomless Pit!," Blubs, along with Deputy Durland stop Grunkle Stan after seeing a bear drive his car. Stan lies to the officers by claiming that a doctor has assigned him a seeing-eye bear. He then gives Sheriff Blubs a fake doctor's note signed by "Dr. Medicine." Later, Blubs and Durland shows up at Stan's house after discovering that there is no Dr. Medicine in Gravity Falls. Stan, who had a pair of Truth Telling Teeth, admits that he lied to them, as well as admitting some of his previous crimes. Before Blubs could arrest Stan, Mabel reluctantly lies to cover for her uncle, saying that he is secretly a crime fiction author and he was telling them about a character in his upcoming book, which the officers believed. In "The Deep End," Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland appear at the Gravity Falls Pool. When Durland puts sunscreen on Blubs' back, Wendy Corduroy tosses a rescue buoy at the two cops, which scares them and prevents them from moving. They are later seen sleeping inside their police car at night. When Dipper is chasing Mabel through the town in a golf cart, Blubs and Durland are awakened by the noise the vehicles made. They are oblivious to the fact that the twins are speeding, as Durland comments that the sound was probably from their dream. In "Carpet Diem," Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland watch from their squad car as Old Man McGucket chases Soos (Who was trapped in Waddles' body at the time). Blubs remarks that his horoscope came true, then he and Durland start talking about their star signs. They later go to the Mystery Shack to investigate a report of "excessive giggling," and briefly switch bodies with Candy Chiu, Dipper and Grenda, thanks to the Electron Carpet. In "Boyz Crazy," Blubs and Durland arrest Ergman Bratsman for not having a rear license plate on his car. In "Land Before Swine," Blubs and Durland are sitting in their police car unsuccessfully trying to finish a maze puzzle. Suddenly, a pterodactyl rips the roof off of the car, and, instead of reporting the incident, they decide to take a drive in their makeshift convertible. In "Gideon Rises", he and Durland are told by an irate Gideon to arrest Dipper and Mabel. When Stan arrives and reveals that Gideon has been spying on the whole town, Blubs tearfully arrests Gideon instead. In the animated short "TV Shorts 2," Blubs is shown to have a TV show called "Teenz Talk" with Deputy Durland. Season Two In "Scary-oke," he and Durland show up at the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, announcing that they had been getting complaints about the noise. They then say that they "want in." They are later seen rapping together. Personality Sheriff Blubs works with his partner and best friend, Deputy Durland. They are known as the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. He is seen as somewhat of an incompetent policeman throughout the series. He and Deputy Durland seem to like to do pointless activities instead of really working. (Ex. Running around a broken fire hydrant without their shirts, using a radar speed gun to see how fast they can eat pancakes, and watching "Steve" fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth). It is also seen that Sheriff Blubs doesn't like Dipper, proving by calling him a "City Boy," this also confirms that the Sheriff does not like people from the city. His favorite place to go on vacation is a waterpark in Great Lake Michigan. Appearance Sheriff Blubs is a dark-skinned, older man with gray hair and a gray mustache. He's a bit on the short side, and as his name might imply, is rather fat. While on duty he wears a standard Police uniform, consisting of a light green shirt with a gold star on it, dark green pants, black boots, yellow and dark green shoulder patches, a black belt with a gold belt buckle that is engraved with the letter "B", a night stick, a white undershirt, black sunglasses, and a khaki-colored ranger hat with a gold shield symbol on it. Sightings Quotes es:Sheriff Blubs Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Law Enforcement